


Purrfect Illusion

by tumble4rpdr



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumble4rpdr/pseuds/tumble4rpdr
Summary: “The next morning, Jose awoke curled up and cozy, somehow feeling more at ease than he could last remember. With his eyes still closed he moved to stretch and shake off some of his sleepiness, but noted that his already tiny limbs seemed even shorter than usual and he felt like he strangely had much more body hair than he’d normally allow. Jose found himself enveloped in the unforgettable scent of cigarettes, soft vanilla, and something that was indescribably Brock. At that Jose’s eyes flew open and he took in his surroundings. He was somehow in Brock’s bed, his body resting against Brock’s solid though comfortable chest.”Jose wishes that him and Brock could be closer, but the universe gives him more than he expected😻
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Purrfect Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thackeryisatop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thackeryisatop/gifts).



> It seems like magical realism and body swap fics are becoming my genres of choice🙈This fic was inspired by me and icametoseethecat’s many conversations about B and V and their cats and what the cats think about their relationship (though I think I changed it up a little). I know this fic might seem a little ridiculous but I just encourage everyone to go with it and enjoy the fluff and strangeness😁And I want to give thanks in advance to everyone who reads and/or comments on this. I appreciate all of your kind, encouraging words more than I can express💜

Jose sat curled up on on his couch with his phone in his hand. With a tender smile he watched Brock giggle on their near nightly FaceTime call, the airy, high-pitched sound washing over him and bathing him in warmth. Brock let out a snort as he tried to settle down, the noise one Jose never grew tired of as it was synonymous with Brock’s joy and silliness and light. Brock moved to wipe his eyes and collect himself as Henry jumped off his lap and scurried away.

“You better get it together Mary. You even scaring away your baby, and he supposed to be used to your crazy ass,” Jose teased, his eyes bright and his lips in a smirk.

“I’ll have you know I’m quite lovable,” Brock defended, trying as hard as he could to sound serious.

“Mmm-hmm,” Jose replied incredulously, ignoring how true his heart knew that statement to be.

“And more importantly I’m comfortable, ask anyone,” Brock reasoned, a smile now slipping onto his face.

“You polling the men you snuggle up with boo?” Jose questioned, attempting to keep his tone playful.

“There hasn’t been that many,” Brock answered bashfully. “But I remember someone who enjoyed cuddling with me,” Brock grinned as he eyed Jose.

Jose blushed and quickly looked away, remembering the feeling of Brock against him, strong and soft and safe, and how he couldn’t help but nestle further into him, his embrace a protective shelter that at times he still yearned for. It was moments like this that made it hard for Jose. With a friendly flirt or a teasing glance, Brock could readily infiltrate his mind, opening doors that were never truly closed, and make his head fill up with memories and desires that he knew should be locked away. It was times like these, when the ghost of Brock’s touch lingered on his skin, when he ached to be in his arms again, to feel his body around him like a coat, surrounding him in a heavy, inescapable warmth that was his only salvation to the piercing cold that clung to him too easily.

Jose cleared his throat. “Well that was then, this is now,” he replied. “And you got that tight ass hiker’s body going on. I ain’t trying to spoon against a rock,” Jose tried to joke as his forced his brain not to think about Brock’s newly toned abs.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to call Henry back in here to get a second opinion,” Brock countered as he stood up to hunt for his cat. “He’s been in my lap more than anyone so I think he would know.”

Jose thought on how true that statement was, how Brock so easily brought Henry into his lap or against his chest, how effortlessly he loved Henry and gave him attention and affection and…Jose abruptly halted his train of thought, berating himself for being momentarily envious of a cat.

“You also the one feeding him,” Jose jokingly argued as he came back to himself. “How can you trust a meow that comes outta that kitty’s mouth.”

At that they both looked at each other, Jose already smirking and Brock biting his bottom lip trying to hold back a laugh. He was about to reply before he suddenly looked closer at the phone, an excited expression painting his face.

“Sorry big guy, I got to go,” Brock said hurriedly.

“Wait, who-,” Jose rushed to ask before the call was cut off without even a goodbye.

Jose sighed as he locked his phone and got up to get ready for bed. He scooped up Thackery on his way to the bedroom, refusing to let go as they shuffled through the door. Jose cradled his fuzzy overstuffed pillow of a cat close to his chest as he gazed out his window. The stars beamed brightly through the night sky, as if the sun had decided to poke holes through the earth’s blanket of darkness. Jose wished that he could feel some of their shine, that their light would pull him up and rescue his heart before it drowned in a sea of loneliness and longing. At that moment he saw a blazing glow rip through the blackness, it’s trail like a dripping tear drop. Before he knew it, Jose was caught up in the fantasy, in the dazzling beauty and belief that his fairytales could come true. _I wish I could be closer to Brock_ , Jose thought, before the shooting star died out and he and Thackery crawled under the covers.

———

The next morning, Jose awoke curled up and cozy, somehow feeling more at ease than he could last remember. With his eyes still closed he moved to stretch and shake off some of his sleepiness, but noted that his already tiny limbs seemed even shorter than usual and he felt like he strangely had much more body hair than he’d normally allow. Jose found himself enveloped in the unforgettable scent of cigarettes, soft vanilla, and something that was indescribably Brock. At that Jose’s eyes flew open and he took in his surroundings. He was somehow in Brock’s bed, his body resting against Brock’s solid though comfortable chest.

Jose struggled to sit up but realized he couldn’t, his body suddenly squat and fuzzy. He turned his head toward the mirror facing Brock’s bed and panicked when he caught a glimpse of the reflection staring back at him. Jose only saw Brock fast asleep and Henry looking back at him, his body unexplainably nowhere to be found. He frantically searched around the room, checking for any signs of his pink hair, tan tattooed skin, or sparkling jewelry, then slowly came back toward the mirror again. Jose hesitantly went to lift his arm and watched in disbelief as Henry’s paw simultaneously raised itself in the air. His veins filled with ice and his body froze and he watched Henry’s ears, now his ears, stand straight up as his eyes widened like pancake batter spreading out on a griddle.

It was as if his brain was a maze, his thoughts moving this way and that unable to find an exit. Jose wanted to believe that this wasn’t real, that he would wake up from this delusion and be back in his real body, but the swish of his bushy new tail and his now permanent fur coat were enough to show him just how real this was. He didn’t know how or why this happened, didn’t know whether to scream or to cry, or even how to do either in his new form, so he let out a frustrated groan which ended up sounding like a whiny growl, causing Brock to stir.

Jose startled as he sensed Brock move, the man slowly waking up beside him. He hadn’t been this close to Brock in months, hadn’t woken up next to him in even longer, and now he had to face him, the man that continued to hold a much too large piece of his still healing heart. His breath caught as he saw Brock’s eyes lazily open and a soft, easy smile decorate his face. The brightness of his still sleepy gaze and the welcoming softness of his appearance washed over Jose, like a gentle tide pulling him away from a stormy sea, and he was instantly drawn in. For a moment Jose lost himself in Brock, lost himself in his often revisited memories of tranquil, affectionate mornings wrapped up in blankets and each other. Brock opened his arms and pulled Jose closer to him, muttering a quiet “good morning” before pecking Jose’s now furry head. He found himself sinking further into Brock’s embrace, silently longing for even more adoration. Jose was effortlessly brought back to sweet kisses and delicate caresses, to when Brock made him feel special and cared for, as if he was someone he couldn’t bear to hurt.

He then felt Brock bring his lips to his head once again, squeezing him tightly as he lovingly greeted him with Henry’s name. At that Jose’s mind broke through the fog of past memories and present desires and came back to what was actually happening. He scrambled to break away from Brock’s hold and tried with everything he could to get him to understand, to somehow explain what was going on and get Brock to help him find a way out of it. What came out was a series of meows and trills that made Brock chuckle and move to scratch him behind the ears.

“I know, I know,” Brock teased before letting out a light laugh and getting out of bed. “You’re hungry, aren’t you handsome? Let’s go find your brother and we’ll all have some breakfast.”

As much as Jose wanted to protest, as much as he wished his mind would stay focused and outraged about what was happening, he couldn’t help but revel in hearing Brock call him handsome, in having him once again be soft and attentive and caring towards him. Jose internally chided himself, his brain yelling at his heart to not be so easily captivated by Brock and his sensitivity and consideration, though his growling stomach was leading him straight towards the man standing before him. Jose ignored the warning, reasoning with himself that he had to eat, before eying the hard wood floor that laid much too low beneath him.

He readied himself to jump but stopped right before leaping to the ground, the edge of Brock’s mattress now feeling as though it were the edge of a cliff and Jose couldn’t bear to look down. Instead, he glanced up at Brock, who was still there waiting for him and gave him a look full of innocence and pleading, of cuteness and love. The look was near identical to the one human Jose would give Brock, when he was being bratty and playful or trying to make Brock give him what he wanted, even if it was merely an extra kiss. Brock let out another giggle as a smile brightened his face once more.

“You’re just feeling extra affectionate today,” Brock voiced adoringly. “Did you miss me, huh? Did you miss daddy in dreamland? Don’t worry, little lion, I won’t let you go,” Brock assured him as he gathered the cat in his arms and headed out to the living room.

The reassurance made Jose’s heart flutter, as if his chest was full of hummingbirds. Hearing Brock promise to be there for him made him realize just how much he was aching for it, how much he wanted to be held and cherished and loved. He nuzzled further into Brock’s arms before being plopped on the couch, while Brock headed off to the kitchen.

Jose remained curled up, attempting to pretend that the cozy couch cushions were still the comfortable warmth of Brock’s embrace. Finding it wasn’t the same, he sat up and looked around once more, and noticed Apollo watching him from the other end of the couch. He stared at Jose with a seemingly scrutinizing gaze, as if he could sense something was different, as if he could tell that the real Henry was nowhere to be found. Jose tried to remind himself that Thackery could take on a similar look, a look of suspicion and sass and judgement, without any provocation; some cats just had attitudes and it seemed as though both his and Brock’s babies were just perpetually shady.

Suddenly, Jose heard the shake of a treat bag and bowls hitting the floor. He watched Apollo gracefully and effortlessly leap from the couch and hurry into the kitchen, as Jose still braced himself on the cushion. He contemplated letting out a whine, letting Brock hear him cry out and hopefully come pick him up again but he knew sooner or later he’d have to move on his own. Jose tried to encourage himself with the presumption that cats always land on their feet, though the knowledge that he had only had these feet for less than twenty four hours made him doubt how true that saying was. He took a deep breath as he waddled toward the edge, before rearing back and jumping. Like a child belly flopping into a pool, Jose landed with a thud, and not on any of his feet, before regaining his balance and toddling into the other room.

His journey to the kitchen felt like he was walking a tight rope as he moved slowly and cautiously, trying to acclimate to his new body. Jose willed himself to move faster, knowing that if Apollo was anything like Thackery, both bowls of food would be gone before he even got there. When he eventually arrived, Jose noticed that Apollo’s bowl was on the other side of the room while his was there waiting for him. Brock appeared to be standing guard, his face as bright and beaming as fireworks in the night when he saw Jose finally turn up.

“Your brother was trying to be a little thief and eat your food,” Brock began. “But don’t worry, I protected it for you,” he assured him with a gleam in his eye. “I can’t have my good boy go hungry, can I? Now you eat and I’ll go start my breakfast.”

Before Jose took a bite he watched Brock go through his cabinets and refrigerator and take out what he needed for a protein shake. Jose was taken aback and a little too flattered by the fact that Brock had waited for him, had made sure that he was happy and fed and taken care of before even thinking about taking care of himself. Forgotten memories of Brock’s consideration and kindness started filling his mind, like old snapshots capturing his sweetness and concern that Jose’s brain had lost track of after the breakup. He remembered Brock waiting up for late night phone calls when he should’ve been in bed, how Brock knew Jose’s schedule even better then he did and tried so hard to arrange time together, when Brock would message him for no real reason but to let him know that he was thinking of him and to remind him just how special he was.

Brock turned to see his cat staring at him and let out a giggle and blew him a kiss before switching on the blender. Jose couldn’t help but swoon, Brock’s dopey grin and puckered lips like a lit match setting his heart aflame. He knew he should try to put out the fire, remind himself that he was now Brock’s cat and nothing more, but instead he let out the most adorable meow he could manage before beginning to nibble on his bowl of mushy fish.

———

The rest of the day did little to extinguish the ever growing blaze in Jose’s chest, as it was spent in ways Jose had once dreamed of. Brock continued to fawn over him, to caress him and cuddle him and kiss him. He laid wrapped in one of Brock’s oversized sweatshirts, his head resting against his chest, Brock’s heartbeat like the tick of a clock against his ear, the only thing keeping time through this lovely, lazy day. Jose closed his eyes and fantasized about being in his real body, remembering how safe he felt wearing Brock’s hoodie, imagining the calming touch of Brock’s hand as he stroked his cheek and trailed down his torso. Jose found himself releasing a contented sigh that came out sounding like a soft purr, making Brock run his nose against the crown of Jose’s fuzzy head before moving away.

Jose looked up toward Brock, craving even more of his cuddles, to find that he was texting someone, his eyes shining just as bright as they had been for him. While still tangled in Brock’s hoodie, Jose struggled to scoot forward and hopefully catch a glimpse of who Brock was messaging. At seeing his cat squirm and fidget, Brock gave him an exaggerated peck while huffing out a laugh before releasing him from his fabric prison. Jose lingered on the couch next to him, continuing to peer over to try and see who was on the other end of the text but Brock had already locked his phone and placed it beside him.

Jose’s wariness died down as night fell and Brock began getting ready for bed. Apollo remained curled up on the living room carpet while Jose readily trotted after Brock and made his way toward the bedroom. Brock entered the room without a shirt and Jose instantly scurried to meet him at the doorway, nudging his legs and meowing eagerly.

“You wanna have a sleep over tonight handsome?” Brock playfully asked, already bending to pick Jose up. “You know I can’t say no to you,” he finished before turning off the light and climbing into bed with his cat in his arms.

Jose nestled as close to Brock as he could, leaning up to nuzzle his face in an attempt for a good night kiss. Brock gave him a tender peck in return, images of quick and gentle Drag Race kisses flickered through Jose’s mind like flashes of lightning before the velvety lips were regrettably gone. Jose sensed Brock’s body relax beside him, and serenely succumbed to his own sleepiness. He felt Brock’s breathing even out, soft puffs of air tickling his fur like a warm spring breeze, as he was lulled to sleep, knowing that Brock would be right there next to him.

———

The next day was fairly similar except Brock seemed more distracted, constantly looking at his phone as though he was expecting a reply. Jose let out a string of purrs and meows, bringing Brock’s attention back to him, and getting only a small smile in return and a look of regret and worry. Their situation was like a thermos of hot chocolate without a lid, the warmth and sweetness still lingering but Jose knew that it could all dissipate too soon. Jose maneuvered himself to lay in Brock’s lap and Brock readily began lightly running his hand through his fur. Though when Jose was able to pull himself out of Brock’s soothing touch, he noted that Brock’s eyes were once again on his phone as he desperately clutched it in the hand not petting Jose.

He then felt Brock let go of him completely and watched him hold the phone to his ear while his other hand stayed clenched in a tense fist at his side. When it was clear that the person on the other line hadn’t answered, Brock furrowed his brow and sighed, releasing his grip on the phone to run his hand down his face. Jose had rarely seen Brock this distressed, the urgency and intensity making him realize that the person not replying must be important to him, maybe even a new boyfriend or lover. _Maybe that’s why I got stuck in this freaky Friday shit_ , Jose thought, still curled up in Brock’s lap. _The universe must know Brock’s getting with someone else, so it’s tryna be real cute and give me my cuddle fix before I’m cut out completely_.

Jose rolled on his back to gaze up at Brock, willing himself to enjoy his time with him and ignore all the thoughts now filling his head, drowning his brain in an infinite ocean of doubt and longing. He started to realize that all of this love and cuteness didn’t belong to him, he didn’t own Brock’s heart as much as he wanted to, as much as Brock owned his. Jose questioned if Brock would ever hold him again in his true form, if he’d be shown tenderness and care when not in the body of an innocent creature that Brock already loved.

At that moment Brock brought his cat closer to him, up from his lap to cradle him and bury his face in his downy fur. Jose could sense Brock’s anxiety, from his damp eyes to his pounding heart, and snuggled further into him, attempting to wrap his paws around his neck in a hug as he smushed his cold nose against his cheek. While his mind still swam with insecurities and uncertainties, Brock was with him now and needed him, and Jose would do whatever he could to stop him from hurting.

———

The next morning Jose awoke to an empty bed. Though still trying to overcome his fear and find his poise, he managed to jump off the bed and make his way to the living room. Apollo raised his head off the sofa to peer at him while Jose desperately searched for Brock, noting that the man and his sneakers were both nowhere to be found.

A few hours later Brock returned from his hike, lightly covered in sweat and carrying around even more distress than he had the previous day. Jose immediately went to rub against his shins, needing to show him that he was still here for him, as long as he remained in this body. Instead of picking him up or petting him, Brock merely looked down and gave him a faint half-smile before checking his phone once more and heading for the shower, leaving Jose to join Apollo on the couch and torturously wait for Brock to come to him.

———

Brock spent most of the day in his room. Jose could hear him pacing and groaning but didn’t know how to help, not in this body and especially not if Brock was torn up over another man. Suddenly Brock entered the room, on the phone once again and looking frantic and upset.

“He’s just never not responded like this,” Jose heard Brock say. “He hasn’t answered any of my calls and my texts haven’t even been read,” Brock said worriedly. “No I’m not overreacting, what if something happened to him,” he reasoned as Jose lifted himself up, leaning in to try to find out just who Brock was talking about.

“Jose just isn’t like this,” Brock replied as Jose’s ears perked up. “No, I didn’t do anything to upset him, at least I hope not. And even then he would’ve at least read my texts or declined my calls. I know him,” Brock stated with certainty. “Something has to be wrong,” he said quietly as Jose noticed the shine of tears in his eyes before Brock wiped them away and cleared his throat.

“Fine, but only one more day. If I don’t hear from him by tomorrow I’m going to his place or calling his mom or doing something. I can’t just let this go. Jose means…” Jose yearned to hear him finish, discovering that Brock cared for him, the real him, more than he ever thought, but Brock regrettably stopped himself. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll call you and let you know,” Brock promised, his tone sounding dissatisfied and despondent as he shuffled back to his bedroom.

Jose found Brock at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He immediately crisscrossed around his ankles, making sure to rub his fur against Brock and let him know he was there. Much to Jose’s delight Brock released a quick laugh and moved to bring him onto the bed and into his arms.

“Your step daddy’s missing Henry,” Brock told him, a sad smile painting his lips. “One minute we’re FaceTiming and the next he’s ignoring my calls,” he sighed as he scratched Jose under the chin. “You’d go after him, wouldn’t you little lion? My big brave boy,” Brock praised. “You certainly are braver than me that’s for sure. Not like your daddy who’s too scared to even tell Jose how he really feels.”

At that Jose’s eyes widened as he pawed at the man and cried out in what sounded like a series of whines, trying to communicate with Brock any way he could and let him know that he was there, that this was really him.

“Look at me, I’m worrying you too aren’t I?” Brock said as he rose to turn off the light.

He got back under the covers and patted the bed for his cat to join him. Jose, though exacerbated and pouty, once again surrendered to Brock’s arms and joined him by his side.

“We’ll know tomorrow, so we have to try not to worry,” Brock advised Jose as they both rested their heads on Brock’s pillow. “I just hope that…I just want to know that Jose’s okay,” he murmured as Jose purred in agreement and fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

———

The morning light beamed through the curtains, the rays resting over Jose’s body and blanketing him in a brilliant glow. He was still in Brock’s arms and he once again felt secure, grinning as he felt Brock’s big hand on his hip and his scruffy, muscular leg brush against his shorter, smoother one. It had been a while since he had spooned with Brock, but each time it felt like the heat of their embrace made the world drip away as they melted into each other and became one. Jose moved back slightly and felt the prickle of Brock’s stubble slightly scratch the nape of his neck and his bare skin slide against Brock’s downy comforter. 

Suddenly, Jose’s brain caught up with what was happening. He gleefully wiggled his hips and wriggled his toes and licked his now human lips before opening his eyes. His smile shone like a diamond as elation and relief bubbled over like champagne from a bottle. Jose was about to turn over, to finally greet Brock in his real, human form, though his celebration halted before it began.

He was naked, in Brock’s bed, with no good reason for being there, with Brock’s limbs coiled around him, thwarting any means of escape. The electricity coursing through his veins now shocked him with panic rather than excitement as he haphazardly plotted how he would sneak away. Jose decided to take a chance and carefully inch out of Brock’s grasp. He was almost free until one too hasty movement roused Brock awake, the man slowly opening his eyes and taking in what was before him.

“Jose?” Brock questioned, surprise evident even though his voice was still rough with sleep.

There was nowhere to hide, especially now that Brock had seen him, and Jose didn’t know what to do. Usually he could talk his way out of anything, use his humor and spontaneity, his silliness and charm as a distraction, a smokescreen to avoid discomfort and awkwardness. But this was Brock, his Brock, the man that made himself sick worrying about him, the man who confessed in the dark to his cat that he still felt something for him. Jose rolled over to face Brock and their eyes met, a blush dusting his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly up at him.

“Jose,” Brock ecstatically repeated, now fully awake, as he sat up and pulled the smaller man to his chest. “What’re you-, I don’t-, I’m just so glad you’re alright,” Brock cried as he held Jose tighter to him, his nose in his neck breathing him in, making sure he was real.

Jose couldn’t help but soften in Brock’s embrace, cat body or not, he was always ready to curl up in the other man’s arms. Brock pulled back, still keeping his hands on Jose, as he looked into his eyes then moved his gaze to his lips. It seemed as though Brock had yet to register that Jose was naked, too drawn in by his tender gaze and bashful smile. Jose found his body unconsciously leaning closer into Brock, unable to stop himself from chasing his touch. Brock appeared to be having the same struggle but managed to hold himself back before they got lost in each other.

“Wait but how did you get here, into my house, my bed?” Brock asked with confusion. “And where were you the last two days? And,” Brock finally took his focus off Jose and looked around the room. “Where’s Henry? I know he was next to me last night…”

“I think I got a pretty good idea of where the little man made off to,” Jose started as he stood up and headed to Brock’s closet. “Imma steal some of your lumberjack sized sweats and then let’s hit it. We needa get your baby back and I needa see mine.”

Brock got out of bed, his cheeks heating as he finally took in Jose’s naked body before him. He quickly averted his gaze and reached for his shirt before turning back toward the smaller man, his mind still cloaked in confusion.

“Wait, you mean Henry’s at your place? How the Hell did he end up there?” Brock questioned, watching with fondness as Jose pulled on one of his hoodies, the warmth migrating from Brock’s cheeks to his heart.

“It’s a long story Twinkle Toes,” Jose grinned as he saw Brock brighten at the nickname. “I’ll explain on the way.”

They made their way to the front door before Jose stopped, Brock’s chest hitting into his back. Before he could question him Jose had already turned around, circling his arms around Brock’s neck and bringing him in for a kiss which he gladly and passionately reciprocated. Though still in a daze, Brock managed to break away from Jose’s lips, though his hand still rested softly on his cheek.

“Where did that come from?” Brock wondered breathlessly as his thumb caressed Jose’s warm skin.

“I knew you was scared,” Jose answered as he leaned into Brock’s touch. “So I wanted to be brave for both of us,” he finished with a smile that Brock instantly mirrored. “Now come on, Mary,” Jose exclaimed at he took Brock’s hand and pulled him out the door.

“But, how did you know I was scared?” Brock asked, his conversation with Henry the previous night clearly dawning on him as his disbelief and bewilderment were clear in his expression.

“We’ll get there boo,” Jose swore as he assured him with a sweet peck. “You just gotta promise you gon’ keep that mind of yours nice and open cause this shit ain’t something you see everyday.”

Brock brought Jose in for another kiss, his questions no longer seeming as important.

“Neither are you,” Brock replied. “So how crazy could it be?”


End file.
